El vuelo de nuestra mariposa
by sobloondie
Summary: Entregar una noticia como ésta puede parecer difícil la mayoría de las veces. No obstante, el aleteo de una mariposa puede valer más que mil palabras y una sonrisa. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**.

* * *

><p>24 de Diciembre del 2011.<p>

Estaba recostada en mi cama, mirando como algunos copos de nieve caían libremente desde el cielo repleto de nubes esponjosas, cegando completamente la luz de la luna que intentaba dejarse ver por entre medio de éstas, pero sin resultado.

Suspiré.

No podía dormir. Llevaba una media hora, quizás más, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero algo dentro de mí parecía quererme despierta. Reclamaba toda mi atención, y no estaba en condiciones de ignorarlo. Además no iba a poder evitarlo.

Estaba allí. Lo sentía, y no sólo eso… sentía una pequeña carga en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta. Sin embargo, no sabía a qué se debía. Una ligera sospecha y varias ideas volaban dentro de mi cabeza, chocando con cada muralla, confundiéndome.

Todo en mí crecería pronto, incluida yo junto con mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas a mí alrededor. Pronto sucederían grandes cosas en mí, y a pesar de que odiaba los cambios en mi rutina desorganizada pero muy acostumbrada que solía llevar desde siempre, no me quedaba otra opción. Las responsabilidades estaban golpeando la puerta de mi niñez, queriendo entrar a mi adolescencia, luego encontrar otra puerta que llevaba a mi vida hasta la pre-adultez, lugar en donde me encontraba, y permanecer allí para crecer junto conmigo.

Lo supe hace dos semanas. No era capaz de revelar el secreto, no hasta que yo misma lo tuviera asumido al 100 por ciento, pero esa franja ahora mismo estaba en un poco más arriba de la mitad… no iba a seguir ocultándolo. No sería justo.

Él tenía que saberlo.

Sentí algo retorcerse dentro de mí lo bastante fuerte para lograr que cerrara mis ojos con fuerza, aguantando un chillido y apretando los labios. La expresión perfecta para el momento que estaba viviendo.

—Shhh…

Y mi intento de silenciarlo no funcionó. Un nuevo movimiento y mucho más fuerte que el anterior hizo que me levantara de golpe. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tiritando por causa del frío y de otra cosa en particular.

Miré hacia la ventana empañada. Esa noche había decidido dejar las cortinas atadas con sus respectivas cintas. Sabía que me iba a costar trabajo conciliar el sueño, necesitando una distracción para matar el tiempo sin hacer ruido. La caída de la nieve en noche buena era ideal.

Permanecí con la mirada perdida, yo diría que por unos dos minutos, hasta que me giré para observar algo diferente… alguien diferente.

A mi lado estaba la persona que se encargaría de acompañarme desde ahora en adelante. Estaba dormido, bajo un sueño demasiado profundo como para escuchar mis suspiros o el sonido de mis lágrimas al caer sobre la cama. Con varios mechones de cabello color chocolate cubriendo sus ojos. Sus ojos color ámbar, lo primero que vi de él.

Recuerdo esa noche. Tomoyo había insistido toda la semana para que la acompañase a un baile de máscaras que se realizaría en el salón del templo Tsukimine. A mí no me interesaba, pero mi amiga siempre terminaba convenciéndome de una manera u otra, con la excusa de que ya tenía preparado todo el vestuario para esa noche tan especial. Entonces yo no podía ser tan mala persona como para no apreciar el trabajo y el tiempo que se había tomado ella. Tomoyo es demasiado manipuladora a veces, y yo demasiado ingenua.

Llegué al baile con un largo vestido color verde y con la promesa de que Tomoyo no iba a dejarme sola en ningún momento de lo que durara la velada.

Una gran mentira.

A la media hora, estaba dando vueltas por un salón repleto de personas desconocidas. Muchas parejas bailando en la pista, y yo intentando encontrar a mi amiga o algún conocido, pero con máscaras era imposible encontrar a alguien. Terminé saliendo hacia el parque del templo. El cielo estaba increíblemente hermoso, bañado sobre un mar de estrellas y constelaciones que por mucho que lo intentara, no podía identificar a ninguna. Tenía mi mirada fija en las estrellas, mientras caminada sosteniendo la cola del vestido para no tropezar y caer.

De pronto un rápido rayo de luz atravesó el cielo. Una deslumbrante estrella fugaz. Radiante en su luz, se dejaba ver sólo para aquellos que estaban en el exterior.

—Deberías pedir un deseo antes que desaparezca.

Escuché detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, encontrándome con un par de ojos libres de la prisión de una máscara, que simplemente… eran más llamativos que una singular estrella fugaz.

Syaoran y yo pasamos el resto de la velada juntos, riendo al saber que ambos habíamos sido obligados a asistir, con la coincidencia de que los responsables estaban juntos. Tomoyo y Eriol nos la pagarían algún día.

El resto es historia. Estamos juntos desde ese día, tres años para ser más específica. Un año viviendo juntos en su casa.

Esa persona que dormía tranquilamente a mí lado, era el hombre encargado de que mi vida estuviera cambiando.

Syaoran Li tenía que saberlo.

Y lo haría, en cuanto abriera los ojos en la mañana de Navidad.

Suspiré por cuarta vez, ahora quitando las mantas que me cubrían, levantándome para acercarme a la ventana. Ésta estaba decorada con luces doradas, las cuales me tomé la libertad de encender. La habitación que entonces estaba oscura se iluminó, dejando ver cuán empañada estaba la ventana.

Me quedé de pie frente a ella, dibujando algunas cosas, imaginando que mi dedo era un pincel. Dibujé un pequeño hombre, formado por un círculo y cinco líneas. Luego a una mujer a su lado y después un punto.

Sentí un nuevo nudo en la garganta, esta vez acompañado de una lágrima tibia.

Abandoné mi lienzo de agua y me abracé a mí misma tan fuerte como para poder sentir todo lo que había dentro de mí.

Y mi vientre se movió bajo mis brazos.

Bajé la mirada hacía él, levantando la camisa que utilizaba para dormir. Me di cuenta que se movía, y sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Era como una mariposa aleteando dentro de mí, buscando alguna manera de salir. Una manera de hacerme saber que estaba ahí y que no me abandonaría.

Cuatro meses, siendo este el comienzo de todo lo que me esperaba por delante.

Unos brazos me rodearon, y mi cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta que no eran míos. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón, todo se estremeció.

—¿En realidad soy así de delgado? —Comentó mi novio refiriéndose a lo que había dibujado anteriormente. — Probablemente no, pero tú luces diferente.

¿Diferente?

—¿A qué te refieres? Estoy igual que todos los días. — Le respondí inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo porque su mirada me hizo temblar mucho más.

—Sakura, a penas probaste la cena de noche buena, y estuviste más tiempo encerrada en el baño que sentada en la mesa. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Bien, llegó la hora… rayos, no estaba lista aún. Jamás había estado lista. Pero estaba encerrada en una burbuja sin escapatoria, y si cierta mariposa no dejaba de aletear dentro de mi vientre, Syaoran se enteraría antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca. Bendito momento se le ocurre posar sus brazos sobre mi vientre.

—Syaoran, yo - ow… — No pude continuar. La mariposa estaba preparada para dejarse conocer, con un aleteo que estremeció tanto a Syaoran como a mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sus manos se posaron con más fuerza sobre mi vientre.

Un nuevo aleteo.

Su mirada abandonó la mía y se quedó fija en el dibujo de la ventana. No sobré él, no sobre mí… sobre aquel punto que había dibujado entre ambos.

—Ese… ese no es un punto final. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó, y yo quise responder, pero el nudo que tenía me lo impidió. Todo lo que se pudo oír fue un llanto y un suspiro.

¿Estaba asustada? Pues claro que sí. Tenía que hablar, decir lo que me ocurría, pero no podía hacerlo.

La ciudad de las luces brillantes había dejado un recuerdo que jamás olvidaríamos.

Intenté tranquilizarme. Tomé un poco de aire y cerré mis ojos.

—Siempre dices que soy un libro abierto fácil de leer… — Comenté — Me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo que hago, lo que pienso y hasta lo que sueño mientras estoy dormida. Pero lo que ocurre ahora, ni tu ni yo pudimos percibirlo, al menos no hasta ahora.

Su mirada estaba fija, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarme. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de sus brazos, sin ellos probablemente estaría de rodillas en el suelo. A penas podía permanecer de pie.

Entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Tanto éstos como sus ojos sonreían bajo la luz dorada de las luces navideñas. La mariposa comenzó a aletear nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no me molestaba. Mi atención no estaba enfocada en ella, sólo en los labios de mi novio que se unían con los míos en un beso tan especial, tan lleno de sentimiento… tan mágico. Un beso que daba el pie de página a la nueva aventura que se escribía en el libro de cuentos que narraba nuestra relación. Un libro que detallaría todo lo que ocurriría en los próximos cinco meses. Una pluma o un bolígrafo eran innecesarios para escribirlo. Sólo nuestros sentimientos eran capaces de hacerlo.

—Te equivocas si piensas que no lo había percibido antes, Sakura. — Me dijo al momento de romper el beso.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Le pregunté bastante sorprendida.

—Por favor, Sakura ¿desde cuándo bebes tanta leche con chocolate?

Ambos reímos con el comentario. Yo no era una gran fanática de la leche, pero tenía que ser responsable con mi alimentación ahora. Aparentemente esa era una de las pruebas para comprobar mi peculiar situación. O tal vez era muy obvia cuando hacía mis cosas… o fue el repentino cambio de rutina.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre una de mis mejillas, llevándose consigo una de las lágrimas que bajaban desde mis ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad que se multiplicaron al ver su brillante sonrisa.

No hacía falta decir nada más. _Nuestra _mariposa se había encargado de decir lo que yo no iba a ser capaz de hacer.

Syaoran acortó la distancia entre ambos con un nuevo beso, quizá con más intensidad que el anterior. Abrazándome como nunca para no dejarme ir. Una de mis manos rodeó su cuello mientras que la otra se perdía en su cabello. Y no pude evitar sonreír, aun cuando sus labios seguían unidos con los míos. Un gesto que él imitó más tarde.

Estaba esperando un hijo de mi mejor amigo.

El mejor regalo de navidad es aquel que no se puede envolver en un papel de regalo. Una nueva vida simplemente la envuelves con tu cariño y el de la persona que está a tu lado, acompañándote en todo momento.

Mi querido Syaoran… me había dado el mejor obsequio de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas:<strong> ¡Hola! Este es un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió hoy en la clase de inglés con una imagen que ahora mismo no recuerdo (?) ¡Oh! ya recuerdo, era de una pareja conversando... ok.

Es el primer OS que escribo de Cardcaptor Sakura, pero no es lo primero que escribo con respecto a Sakura. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una historia más larga, la cual será subida aquí pronto (cuando tenga lo suficientemente avanzado) Sin embargo, tengo el summary de ésta. Lo puedes encontrar en su respectivo blog :

**TillIfindyou (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

Le estoy poniendo mucho empeño, junto con algunos dibujos que tengo por ahí guardaditos :) La historia será publicada tanto aquí como en el blog.

Espero que este OS navideño (hermoso regalo por cierto) les guste, aunque ya no sea navidad. Bueno pasaron 6 días, aún está el espíritu de la celebración!

Y por supuesto les pido que me dejen saber su opinión, comentario, duda, etc, con algún review que no dudaré en responder en cuanto lo vea :)

¡Feliz año 2012!

PD: Esto va dedicado a mi querida Capitulpo que en estos momentos me apura!


End file.
